


Flooded Sky

by Zero1606



Series: Short Stuff [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, The Unversed (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero1606/pseuds/Zero1606
Summary: Vanitas gets interupted during his night time stroll





	Flooded Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Vanitas meeting Sora and, since I want to train writing short, I thought: Why not write something yourself?

It was close to midnight as the dark corridor opened on the beaches of the Destiny Islands. A lone figure stepped out of it, then it closed again.

From all the worlds he had visited, this one keeps calling him back whenever he felt like the old man was demanding too much from him. Something about this place manages to calm, the ever-raging storm of emotions inside of him, enough to let him think clearly.

The pale full-moon was bathing the island in ethereal white light, some would call the view beautiful, not that he would ever agree to something so pitiful and weak.

Instead of just opening his helmet, he allowed himself the luxury to take it off. The ocean air was so pleasant, that he simply stood there for a few seconds, letting the gentle breeze play with his black hair. If he could, he would have taken of his boots to feel the wet sand underneath his feet, but that would have to wait until he was whole again.

He knew better than to try and take of his suit, the last time was still on his mind.

Suddenly he wasn’t alone anymore. A Flood had formed from the emotions the simple brush with the memory had caused.

It was twitching, looking from one side to the other, looking for the purpose of its existence. His creation and him had more in common than he was willing to admit. “Relax, there is nothing here for you to do, you were a mistake.”

For a moment he could have sworn that the Unversed was looking dejected, but, of cause, that was completely impossible. They are nothing more than an extension of himself, completely unable to feel or think. He had to admit that the latter one severely decreased their usefulness.

Suddenly the monster lifted its head, stared at something behind him and completely stood still. It had spotted something, but he couldn’t feel any presence besides himself on the entire island. Maybe the thing was trying to proof its worth? An amusing thought.

He released the grip he had on the Unversed and watched as it quickly made its way up some stones and onto the wooden bridge connection to an even smaller island. It was looking down at him, then at the island and back at him, repeating the movement over and over again.

Rolling his eyes, he jumped up and not so gently nudged his creation with his foot. “You better not be wasting my free time.” It seemed to nod eagerly before it sipped along the bridge. “Stupid unstable emotions, this better be worth it.” He grumbled and followed his “guide”.

()()()()()

He hadn’t expected this and he probably should have a word with the old man about his “fledgling emotions”, apparently something was wrong with them.

The Flood, HIS very own Flood, was perched on the lap of a child. Not attacking it like a well behaving Unversed, but letting itself get pet by the boy.

Forgetting that he still hadn’t put his helmet back in place, he stomped over to the child. “What is going on here?”

Instead of shouting in fear, like he had expected him to do, the boy simply turned towards him. It was like looking at a disfigured reflection of himself. Brown and blue instead of black and yellow, otherwise identically.

“Hello, I hope I didn’t disturb your stroll.” His voice was rough, like he had cried for a while. The Flood nuzzled the boy, making him let out a small laugh. “Is he yours? I’ve never met a dog like him.” He cuddled the Unversed like it couldn’t rip him apart in seconds. “I like him. Usually dogs avoid me.”

He sends his emotion a glare before looking at the boy. It had been a while since he interacted with children, or anyone outside of confrontations. Before he knew it, he had already opened his mouth.

“What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be at home?”

He had hit a nerve. The boy pulled the Unversed closer, like a stuffed animal. Surprisingly, the Flood didn’t do anything besides letting out an unfamiliar sound. Was it purring? They could do that?

“Father is home, mom won’t notice that I’m gone.” He looked away from him and at the ocean, his blue eyes started to glisten with tears. “No one cares about me when he is here. Everyone likes him more, even my friends ignore me.”

He really wasn’t in the mood to listen to the child’s problems, but he couldn’t stand to see his own face cry. Reluctantly he tried to recall the lessons on emotional manipulation he had got from the geezer.

“Hey sport, things will get better soon.” He carefully ruffled the boy’s hair, feeling more awkward than ever.

The boy busted out laughing. “You talk like my grandpa.” He shouldn’t have used the exact words the coot had used… At least it worked.

()()()()()

He had no idea how it came to this.

The boy’s head was in his lap, he was asleep. His Flood was draped over him like a blanket and for some reason, his fingers were combing through the child’s hair.

This child had something special about him, he was potential.

Maybe once the whole Keyblade War thing was over, he would come back and take the boy as his apprentice. He was the only person besides himself to truly be comfortable around his Unversed after all. Xehanort himself always orders him to keep them away from him and this boy used one as a teddy bear.

With a rare smile on his face, he watched the sunrise, together with his Flood. Once the spectacle was over, he carefully removed the boy and distanced himself.

After a few steps, he turned and shot the head of the Flood clean of with an energy blast. With glee he absorbed the emotions it had felt and ignore the power, for the first time.


End file.
